Kuch na kaho
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after - Bhootiya Colony - dedicated to Abhrika lovers... Happy friendship day


**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY to my FRIENDS…**

**Set after Bhootiya Colony** -

**Author's note** -

Guys m SO SO SO happy after yesterday's episode…after a long time I/we saw Abhrika scenes together dn I want to share this happiness with u…

**About this story** -

Dear…u r going to read the same which u saw in that episode…dialogues are same…I know this may bore u…but no problem…m happy with this…I want to feel this happiness of seeing them together after long time without any interruption…bcoz I was very disappointed with what they r showing nowadays…leave that…but now m happy…I want to feel the whole scene dn their cute talk again and again…dn m sorry if u don't like this…but for me they are best couple ever…dn made for each other…no one can decrease their craze in CID…nd this is the Fact that for Abhrika I don't need to thinks so much or need lots of ideas...I can write anything anytime on them… bcoz I love them a lot… Sorry If I hurt someone's feeling nd plz don't read this if u don't like them or want to speaks bad for them or for Abhi's lab scene…plz read this FF nd enjoy -

**Outside restaurant** -

Abhi nd Daya saw Tarika with a boy…dn Abhijeet get jealous of all this…Daya teases him nd told him to go inside but Abhi got jealous badly nd they move from there…

**Forensic lab** -

**Abhi** enters in lab with Purvi, Sachin, Freddy nd Pankaj….Tarika face glow nd she smiles but Abhi ignores her nd move towards Dr. Salunkhe…

**Abhi** in anger - Dr. Saab…kuch pata chala is laash ke bare mein…dn Tarika surprises on his behaviour including Dr. Salunkhe…dn he didn't waste a minute to pull his leg…

**Dr. Salunkhe** teasingly - kya baat hai Abhijeet…na koi hi na koi Hello… seedha Arjun ke jaise sawaal daag diya…

Abhi turn his face downward crossing his arms to his chest…

**Dr. Salunkhe** move his head downward trying to meet his gaze - kya baat hai Abhijeet…aaj to tumne Tarika se bhi hi hello nahin kiya…

**Abhi** pointed his left hand towards Tarika dn speak teasingly - abb inse kya hi aur kya hello…nd Tarika keep herself busy in mixing colours in disappointment who is still in shock due to Abhi's weird behaviour… **Abhi**_ continues_ - Tarika g to aaj kal kisi aur ke saath lunch mein kuch zyada hi busy hain… (awww how can someone hates Abhi for this…he luks so so cute nd kiddish)

**Dr. Salunkhe** shocked - kya baat kar rahe ho…kiske saath…

**Abhi** - abb...ye to khud hi bata sakti hain…dn Tariak look at him in anger nd Abhi move towards her with a fake smile - aaj maine aapko kisi ke sunshine restaurant mein dekha tha…kisi ke saath nd Tarika's expressions were like - kaato to khoon nahin :P dn a mischievous smile appears on her face…

**Abhi **continues - k…k…k kaun tha wo…nd finally Tarika came in her mood nd move towards him…

**Tarika** - achha wo…wo to mera college friend tha…Sanyjog…bahut saalon baad mila hai pata hai…dn everyone was enjoying their teasing there...

**Abhi** nodded his head - hmmm Sanyjog…nd

**Sachin** _added fuel to fire with evil expressions nd smiles_ - wakai mein… ye to sanyjog ki baat hai…itne saalon baad aapko sanyjog bhi mil gya…Tarika smiling mischievously dn Abhijeet trying to end this by diverting their mind…

**Abhi** moving towards them - aur ye bada ajeeeb sa sanyjog hai ke abhi tak aapne is marne wale aadmi ke baare mein kuch bataya nahin…dn

**Dr Salunkhe** continues…nd when he finished with serial number explained by Tarika…

**Abhi** praises Dr. Salunkhe instead of praising Tarika - wah Salunkhe saab wah…kamaal kar diya aapne…dn he look ta Sachin - Sachin is serial number se pata karo…ye lens kis mareez ko lagaya gya tha…mujhe bhook lagi hai…main khana khane ja raha hu nd he look at Tarika nd speak teasingly - **logon ne khana kha liya hai…main akele khane khane jaunga **he speaks turning back nd about to fall when hit with table…

Dr. Salunkhe was nodded his head teasingly nd Tarika smile was full of love for his Abhi….awwww…omg…what a cute lovely scene saw after long time…or we can say for first time we saw their long conversation (plz correct me if m wrong here )…

**Bureau** -

Than after sometime Tarika came bureau…he eyes were looking for his Abhi…nd she move towards Freddy…who was working on computer…

**Tarika** - Freddy Sir…Abhijeet kahan hai…

**Freddy** look ta her - kyu kya baat hai…nd Abhi came with file in his hand on backside nd look at Tarika…

**Tarika** innocently - kuch kaam tha…

**Freddy** - are main hu na…mujhe batao…nd than…

**Abhi** interrupts - kya baat hai Dr. Tarika g aap…yahan bureau mein…

**Tarika** - aa…dn she move towards him…Abhi too came little forward - Abhijeet…tum…busy to nahin ho na…

**Abhi** nodded his head - nai nai…kyu…kya baat hai…

**Freddy** look ta them chori chori…

Purvi too looking at them…

**Tarika** hesitates nd aware of Freddy nd Purvi's presence there - wo main soch rahi thi ke ye case khatam hone ke baad…kyu na hum dono kahin…khane pe chale…

**Abhi** turn his face down speak sadly nd in disappointment - aa….idea to achha hai par…dn he move from there - pata nahin kitne din lagenge case solve hone mein…Tarika move close to him when he stop near window…

**Abhi** continues - aur tab tak aap…bhookhi thode na rahenge… aap… chale jaiye kisi aur…aur dost ke saath khana khane…

**Tarika** looking at him - tum to jaante ho na ke mere zyada dost kahan hain…

**Abhi** - aur wo jo wo hai…wo…he speaks nodding his head nd signalling towards that guy…

**Tarika** - Sanyjog…

**Abhi** - haan wahi…jo bhi…

**Tarika** - Sanyjog to America mein rehta hai…yahan thode na rehta hai… wo to ja rahi hai na wapis apne ghar…nd

**Abhi** ka dil garden garden ho gya on hearing this - wo…wo America mein rehte hain…

**Tarika** - haan to…

**Abhi** - ja raha hai…

**Tarika** haan…

**Abhi** - kab kab kab ja raha hai…

**Tarika** - uski to aaj raat ki hi flight hai…

**Abhi** face was glowing in happiness - achha nd he clap slowly - aap… aapko pehle hi batana chahye tha…nd he look outside…

**Purvi** was looking at him give cute smile on this…

Tarika too smiles on see his Abhi smiling nd happy…

**Abhi** - theek hai case jaldi solve karte hain…jaldi khana khane chalte hain…maine bahut dino se khana nahin khaya jab se aap…nd he was trying to say about that…

**Tarika** understand nd give surprise laugh…dn their cute romantic lovely scene ruined with Sachin's entry with Pankaj…nd finally the case solved at end…

To abb… Abhrika dinner aur kya…wahan pata nahin kab hoga lekin yahan abhi mil jayega aapko dekhna ko…

**Tarika's house** -

Tarika invited Abhi to his house…

Abhi standing outside her home ringing doorbell…Tariak opens the door on second bell…

**Abhi** surprise - are Tarika g….dn he looked at door - itni jaldi…aap… aap darwaze par khadi thi kya…

**Tarika** blushes - wo…wo Abhi…nd she turn her face downward…

**Abhi** - abb…yehi khade rakhenge kya?

**Tarika** - oh…m…m sorry aao na…ander aao...she signals him to come inside…

**Abhi** enters inside dn he look at his hands - are…ye…ye to main bhool hi gya…dn he forward his hands towards her - ye nazook se phool nazook si Tarika ke liye…

**Tarika** blushes again nd hold flowers from his hands - Thanks Abhi nd she place them in vas…

**Abhi** look at her - aap…bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi hain…

**Tarika** - thanks Abhi…are aap…aap khade kyu hain… baithiye…na…main peene ke liye laati hu kuch….nd she move towards kitchen…nd she bring soft drink after sometime…

**Abhi** sat on sofa - Tarika…wo…wo Sanyjog chala gya na… America… dn he touch glass to his lips…

**Tarika** stops when she was about to move towards kitchen - Sanyjog… wo… wo to nahin gya…nd Abhi's throw soft drink on his clothes in reaction to hear this…which shows how he get upset on hear this - are Abhi sambhal ke…

**Abhi** - k…k…kya baat kar rahi hai aap Tarika…he cough…

**Tarika** hardly control her laugh - are Abhijeet…upar gira liya tumne…dn she give him tissues…Abhi start to cough badly…

**Abhi** - T…Ta…Tarika…

**Tarika** become panic - Abhi…araam se….dn she give him water to drink- araam se lambe lambe sip lo Abhi…she move close to him nd rub her hand on his back sitting beside him on sofa's arm - relax Abhi… araam se…

**Abhi** feels better after sometime nd relieved from cough -T…Thanks Tarika…

**Tarika** - Thanks mat kaho Abhi plz…aur ye kya tum bachhon ki tarah react karte ho…itna bhi nahin samjhte ke main mazaak kar rahi thi…she speak in scolding manner… looking at him…

**Abhi** look into her eyes - m…mazaak tha ye…kab se dekh raha hu ye…agar meri jaan nikal jaati to…

Tarika smiles nd place her finger on his lips nd her eyes become wet on see him like this…

**Tarika's POV** - us din jab tum lab mein aye aur jis tarah se baat ki…wo sab tumhari jalan kam…tumhara mere liye pyar zyada tha Abhijeet…kaise tum bachhon jaise naraazgi dikha rahe the…kaun keh sakta tha tab tumhe dekh kar ke tum Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ho…jo criminals ke liye kisi drawane sapne se kam nahin hai…aur wahi CID officer us din itna dara hua tha…kitna dar chupa tha tumhari aankhon mein…dar mujhe khone ka…mujhse door hone ka…tumne bahut koshish ki is dar ko mazaak mein dikhane ki…lekin tum mujhse nahin chupa sakte Abhi…zindagi mein bahut kuch khoya hai tumne…lekin abb nahin…abb tumhari zindagi mein sirf khushiyan hi ayegi Abhijeet…sirf khushiyan…aur main tumse kabhi door nahin jaugi Abhijeet…na hi koi hamare beech a sakta hai….kabhi nahin…

**Abhi's POV** - tum nahin jaanti Tarika…us din jab tumhe San…are kya naam hai uska yaar…haan wahi Sanyjog :/ uske saath dekha…sach kahu - bahut bura laga…lekin dil ko tasalli di - koi dost hoga…jaanta tha dost hi hoga…lekin ye kambakht dil hai na…manta hi nahin…ulte seedhe khyaal ane lage…isme mera bhi koi kasoor nahin hai…zindagi mein itna kuch khoya hai maine…abb aur khone ki himmat hi nahin hai….bhale hi main CID officer hu…darte honge mere naam se bade bade criminals… lekin Bhagwaan ne dil to mere seene mein bhi diya hai na…jo ek aam insaan ki tarah hi dhadkta hai…aur pyar bhi karta hai… aur…kabhi kabhi…darta bhi hai apne pyar ko khone se…tumhe khone se darta hai Tarika….*Sigh*khair jo bhi ho…sach ye hai Tarika…main tumse bahut bahut pyar karta hu…tumse door hone ke khyaal se hi main…main sochna hi nahin chahta Tarika…bas chahta hu jaldi se tum meri zindagi mein a jao…meri humsfar banker mujhe sambhaalo…nd he continues -

**Abhi** move behind nd forward his hand towards her face nd cupped in his hands…Tarika shivers…

**Tarika **give him scared look - Ab…Abhi…

**Abhi looking into her eyes** - shhh…Tarika…mujhe kuch kehna hai…

**Tarika** - Mu…Mujhe bhi kuch kehna hai Abhi…she speak holding his hand…

Abhi place his finger on her lips…nd smiles…

Tarika's eyes were full of love nd so are Abhi's…tears came in both eyes…

Abhi wrap his arms around her looking into her eyes -

_**Kuch**__** Na Kaho…Kuch bhi na kaho…kuch na kaho…kuch bhi na kaho…**_

Tarika remove herself from his arms…nd run towards windows…Abhi followed her…

_**Kya kehna hai…kya sun na hai**__**…**__**mujh ko Pata Hai…tumko pata hai…**_

He goes close to her nd wrap his arms from backside….she hold his hands…he kissed on her neck…

_****__**Samay ka yeh pal tham sa gya hai**__**…**__**aur is pal mein koi nahin hai**__**  
**__**Bas ek main hoon…bas ek tum ho…**_

She turn her face towards him…place her hand on his cheek…nd kissed on other cheek…Abhi smiles…she blushes…

_****__**Kuch na kaho…kuch bhi na kaho…kya kehna hia kya sun na hai…mujhko pata hai…tumko pata hai…**_

Again move towards window nd look outside…sky was glooming with full moon hiding behind clouds…

_**Kitne gehre halke…Shyaam ke rang hai chhalke**__**…**__**parvat se yun utre baadal jaise aanchal dhalke…**_

He holds again her from backside …hide his head on her neck…she place her hand in his hairs…

_**Aur is pal mein koi nahin hai**__**…**__**bas ek main hoon…bas ek tum ho…**_

She holds his hands nd seprate herelf…run towards terrace…Abhi run after her…stop her on staircase nd hold her hand…both look into each other eyes…Tarika blushing…Abhi move ahead nd lift her up in his arms…she wrapped her arms around his neck…looking into each other's eyes…

_**Sulgi sulgi saansein…baheki baheki dhadkan**__**…**__**mehke mehke Shyaam ke saaye…pighle pighle tan man…**_

He moves towards terrace…nd lift her down…she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck…remove sleepers nd place her feets on his….he smiles dn wrapped his arms around her waist…breeze was blowing…

_**aur is pal mein koi nahin hai**__**…**__**bas ek main hoon…bas ek tum ho…**_

Both moving slowly taking baby steps…Tarika starts to feel cold…Abhi wrapped his arms tightly around her nd she hugs him tightly…looking deeply in love… enjoying each other warmth…

_**Kuch na kaho…kuch bhi na kaho**__**…**__**kya kehna hai…kya sun na hai**__**…**__**mujhko pata hai…tumko pata hai**__**…**_

Heavy cold wind started…nd Rain starts too after sometime…they seprate from hug…smiles….Abhi cupped her face in his hands…move his face close to her…she hold his shirt tightly…nd starts to shiver due to cold…Abhi remove his Trademark **BROWN COAT**…wrap it around her body with one hand nd wrap his other arm around her….touhes her lip softly…she blushed nd moves behind…he smiles nd forward his face placing his hand on her neck…nd starts to kiss…she respond too…by wrapping her arms around his neck…his coat fall down….nd they both stand their for long…unaware of rain, cold, storm…

_**Samay ka yeh pal tham sa gya hai**__**…**__**aur is pal mein koi nahin hai**__**…**__**bas ek main hoon…bas ek tum ho….**_

which was proof of their true love for each other showing when they are together…there is anything happen around them it wouldn't affect them or their true love…they are together and always will be together…Bcoz…

**ABHRIKA is FOREVER nd their TRUE LOVE is FOREVER too…**

**Author's note **-

Guys than you so much for reading this nd sorry if I hurt someone's feelings…don't know why but I got emotional after watching this episode…I really feel bad for Abhi…he lost lots of things in his life, suffers a lot…nd its very hard to see him sad nd jealous too (I know his reasons are valid)…Hope everything gets fine in his life soon…

Please review….


End file.
